Unwillingly Loved
by ActionsSpeakLouderThanWords
Summary: Haley didn't ask for this. She had been a happy 17 year old with a bright future. Until it was torn away from her. He tld her it had been for love. When had she ever said she loved him? But now when she meets the Cullens, an odd family, there's hope.
1. Chapter 1

**The inspiration of this story came from the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

** Summary: Haley didn't ask for this. She had been a happy, popular 17 year old with a bright future. Until it was torn out from under her. He told her it had been for love. But when had she ever said she loved him? But now, when she meets the Cullens, and odd family, things begin to change. And maybe there is a glisten of hope in this dark and tragic life of hers.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the Twilight characters. I do however own Luke and Haley.**

**Unwillingly Loved**

**Chapter one: Destination**

Most people would love to live forever. Wouldn't you? See every inch of the world, never having to worry if you had the time or the means to do what you wanted. Forever sounds so good on paper. And maybe it is, if you are spending it surrounded by the people you love. But forever is a long time.

Haley closed her eyes and pretended not to see the cowering girl in front of them. She tried to black out the girl's cries.

"Please!" She screamed. "Just let me go!"

Haley tried to pretend that she had not once been in this situation. She tried not to be sick to her stomach when she heard Luke whisper ever so sweetly,

"It won't hurt a bit." She tried not to remember when he had told her that exact lie.

Haley felt sorry for the girl; she was inevitably going to die. But in a way she was jealous. Because the girl got the easy way out. She was not stuck in a gorgeous body that she could not stand. The girl got to be herself when she died. And the girl got to die.

"Bon appetite." Lucas said.

If Haley could refuse she would. But her throat burned. She was so thirsty. So she closed her eyes and drank the satisfying… "Juice".

"Yum. Cheerleader sure is tasty." Lucas said, smacking his lips.

Haley ignored that comment and walked at a brisk pace while he got rid of the remains of their dinner. He caught up to her shortly and fell into step with her.

"So where are we?" She casually asked.

"Seattle Washington." He slung his arm over her shoulder. "I figure we'd stay in Washington for a while. I like it here. What do you think?"

She simply shrugged. Haley had lost interest in where they were going, and what they were doing a long time ago. She had lost interest in almost everything.

But she only asked to keep Luke satisfied. He smiled to himself; he had a brilliant idea that was bound to involve inflicting pain on other people. "Let's go get a map of this state."

So about an hour later, after they had found a map and decided on their next move, they were heading south.

"We could just head south right into California. But we'll need to stop for a little snack. How about this little town, Forks?"

**Continute? Yes? No? Maybe? Review pleeeease.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A bunch of werewolves**

Oh how she wished she were able to sleep, just so that she could dream of him, and escape from the monster she was stuck with. She tried as hard as she could, but every time she pictured the face that was perfection to her, it was just a blurry photograph. The memories of her human years were messy and difficult to recall. So all she had to go off was the muddled image of him from her human eyes, for she never saw him again after that day.

He had had brown hair, she remembered that. And gorgeous blue eyes that made every sense in her body perk up when he looked at her. He was muscular and protective of her.

Kellan was not a vampire, and therefore did not have the same entrancing look about him. He was 100% human. And Haley appreciated that now more than ever. Possibly, because she hadn't thought that she'd ever need to appreciate that feature of him before.

"What are you doing?" The beautiful voice that she found repulsive, asked. She was leaning against a tree trunk with her eyes closed.

"Nothing." She told Luke, keeping her eyes shut.

"How about we go find something tasty to snack on, eh?" Haley sighed, and reluctantly got up to join Luke on the path. As she took in a deep breath, her nose tingled with a terrible smell.

"Ew." She gasped. "What is that?" Luke sniffed the air was well.

"Wolves." He whispered. Both of them tensed. How had they landed on wolf territory?

And then she heard it. As stealth as they were, she could hear the patting of paws as they ran through the forest. And soon enough, Haley and Luke were surrounded by a pack of giant bear sized wolves.

She was waiting for the signal from Luke to run as soon as the wolves attacked, but they were hesitating. Why? She wondered. There were two vampires and 6 wolves, they were obviously outnumbered. Then the strangest thing happened. One of them transformed into their human form. Before them stood what looked like a 17 year old boy who worked out tremendously. Then one by one, they all changed. Now, instead of being surrounded by wolves, the vampires were surrounded by very buff teenage boys.

"They could be a friend of Bella's." One of them said.

"Don't you think the Cullens would have warned us about any visitors coming so close to our territory?" another asked.

"Look, their eyes are blood red, they can't be very nice." A third stated. "I say we just kill the now."

"No." Barked the first boy who had spoken. He was the biggest of the group, and who looked like the pack leader. But then another spoke with more authority than him.

"Calm yourself Jacob. We are not going to kill them, just yet. We are on good terms with the Cullens. I don't want to ruin it by accidentally murdering good friends of theirs. Seth, go fetch someone from the Cullen house, Edward or Carlisle preferably. Tell them to come here immediately." The smallest of the group transformed back into a wolf and ran back into the forest.

Finally, after what must have been 5 tense minutes of waiting, curiosity got the better of Haley.

"Why do you hesitate?" She asked. The pack looked at each other confused.

"What?" The one that Haley had mistook for the leader asked.

"You're wolves. Wolves kill vampires, do they not? So why then, are you deliberating the decision to kill us?'

"Haley, what are you doing?" Luke whispered, irritably.

"I'm simply curious Luke." She replied to him.

The way she saw it, meeting this pack of wolves was somewhat of a blessing. If they let her go, though she couldn't see why they would, then whatever. She would just have to keep dealing with Luke the way she had been their entire time together. But if they chose to kill her, which was the more probable outcome, she was free. No matter where her soul went after it left this body of a monster, she was sure nothing could be worse.

She turned back to the boys, waiting for an answer. They gave none however, and just looked at her. "Well? Who did you send that boy to go fetch? Who is going to make the final decision whether we live, or die?"

The boys still did not answer, but they didn't have to. Seth came bounding back, in wolf form. Following him were 3 vampires.

_A vampire willingly following a wolf?_ Haley thought. _How strange._

There were two boys, who looked about the age of 18ish, but Haley knew that they were most likely a hundred or older. Both were pale, as all vampires are, and beautiful. One had bronze-colored messy hair, his eyes were gold, instead of red or black, which was curious. The other had blonde hair, but the same eyes. And last was a girl. She was very small. Her hair was black, and very short. Immediately Haley thought of a pixie or some sort of fairy. She had a smile on her face, a smile that made you think she knew something you did not.

"Do you know them Edward?" The wolf, who was earlier called Jacob, asked.

"No." The vampire with bronze hair replied. He was looking at Haley intently. It was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

_They could kill just Luke. _She thought. _Then I'd be free._

Edwards eyes darted to Luke, then back to Haley.

"But we'll get to know them." The girl vampire said. Every head turned to her.

"What do you see Alice?" The blonde vampire asked.

"Exciting, interesting things." Alice was looking at Haley too, but not the same way as Edward had been. She had a smile playing on her lips, and her eyes were almost… welcoming. Like her and Haley were long lost friends.

"I hate it when you do that." The wolf, Jacob, grumbled.

"Are they a threat?" Another wolf asked.

Edward shook his head. "I think we should show them some hospitality, let them meet Carlisle. Give them some rest as they continue on to California."

_How did he know that?_ Haley wondered.

"How do you know we're going to California.?" Luke demanded.

He smiled. "I'm Edward Cullen. This is my sister Alice, and my brother Jasper. And of course our trusty pack of wolves; Jacob, Sam, Seth, Quill, Embry, Paul and Jared." The wolves all nodded when Edward said their name. "We'll explain everything when we get back to the house."

Haley nodded. "I'm Haley, and this is Luke." She introduced him, because he did not look happy enough to introduce himself. "We'd be happy to see your home."

The followed the vampires and the wolves through the forest, Luke reluctantly and Haley rather excited to meet more people like her. Alice danced next to her, still smiling.

"I think we'll be good friends." Alice told Haley. Haley smiled, a little uncertain of what to say to that. They barely knew each other.

**I would love to hear your thoughts on how you like it? Do you hate it? If so please please please tell me why!**


End file.
